


The Heart of the Forest

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fae & Fairies, Fishing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Snow White Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: At thirteen, Tobio is run out of his home and finds himself in the heart of the forest with a potential new family. What do you do, when your heart lies somewhere other than your responsibilities?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	The Heart of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamichigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/gifts).



> For Mamichigo, for a Secret Santa Exchange! I hope you enjoy this Snow White inspired fairy tale! It was my first time writing KageHina, so I hope it reads well!

Tobio was running through the densest part of the forest. Not that running wasn't something he did frequently, on the training grounds during spars, chasing after Tooru when he stole his hard-won food, or dodging horses and dogs on a dare from Tooru to take things from the stable. But this time Tobio was running for his life, and he had never been more grateful for the practice his terrible cousin had given him.

He wondered what had happened to Tooru after he had snuck into Tobio's room and all but threw him out the window, a strange light of fear in his eyes that Tobio had never seen before. Tooru had always been the epitome of bravery, pride, and cunning. To see him scrambling, less than perfectly in control, frightened Tobio more than he wanted to admit.

So when Tooru said run, he ran. And when he heard Tooru shouting through his open window and saw Iwaizumi sprinting from the barracks half-armored, the same fear from Tooru's expression also mirrored in his eyes, Tobio did not turn back, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he ran into the forest, ignoring the hooves and shouting he heard behind him. He and Tooru had a place, one they had not been to in years, one that he remembered had a clear stream, an open clearing, and a surreal sense of magic floating through the air.

But, truthfully, Tobio did not know where he was going. He was just going _away_ , like Tooru had commanded him to.

Eventually, Tobio had to stop. Every part of his body ached--his legs from running, his nose from the biting cold, his arms from the scrapes he had acquired from the branches he had not bothered to push aside. He panted, closed his eyes, tried to stay upright. He strained to hear if anything had followed him, but all he could sense were normal forest noises--the wind through the trees, the soft hooting of owls, the chittering of squirrels in the trees closest to him who had had their rest disturbed. He wished he had had time to grab a blanket, but in the rush of escape he had brought nothing.

Tobio sighed. He unwrapped his cloak from his neck, curled underneath a tree, and fell into a fitful sleep. He did not know what he would do in the morning, but he knew worrying over it would do nothing productive.

***

Tobio woke up to a face peering down at him. He shot up, his head hitting the other person's.

"Ow!" the boy protested, covering his nose with his hand as he sat away. "That was rude!"

"Rude?" Tobio said in disbelief. "You...You're the one who was staring at me while I was sleeping! Why would you even put your face so close to mine, idiot?"

"Because I've always wanted to see what other humans looked like, but Daichi and Suga make me stay behind when they go to town. You really aren't any different than Daichi, huh?"

Tobio stared at the boy. Nothing he said made sense. "Did I hit you too hard?"

The boy frowned. "No, I don't think so. My nose doesn't look broken does it?"

He removed his hand. No, his nose looked fine, if a little small. Tobio studied him further. He had a mop of unruly orange hair, not unlike Tooru's on a bad day, and light brown eyes that seemed to glow. Tobio's own hair was straight and black, his eyes a blue almost as dark as his hair. Standing next to anyone Tobio looked ordinary, but he was used to that, always competing with Tooru, who was usually dubbed the fairest in the kingdom.

"Anyway, Suga said to fetch you." The boy broke him out of his thoughts. "Come on, let's go! I'm starving!"

The boy jumped to his feet. Tobio stood up much slower, still wary of this strange being. He looked about as harmless as a rabbit so Tobio decided he would go with, since he had no other viable option at the moment.

The boy continued chattering away as they walked. "My name is Hinata! I'm half-fae! Daichi and Suga found me when I was small, wandering through the forest. They rule this part of the forest, did you know that? Suga is a full fae, but Daichi is human. Apparently they met and fell in love and decided to free this forest from the clutches of evil rock trolls! They are so amazing, you're going to love them! What's your name, anyway?"

"Kageyama," he said shortly, because now that he knew Hinata was fae he would never tell him his full name.

"Kageyama. Well, here we are!"

Tobio furrowed his brow as Hinata led him to a tree, then bounced anxiously on his toes when Tobio just stood there. "Well?"

"Well what?" Tobio asked.

Hinata frowned. "Well, let's go in!"

Between his fright from last night, his fitful sleep, and the dull pain on his forehead from hitting Hinata's head, Tobio had had enough. "Go into where, dumbass?! We're standing in front of a tree!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "You don't...? Oh, I can't wait to ask you all about how you live! I didn't know you didn't know how to open the door. It's just like this, see?" Hinata pressed on a knot in the tree's trunk at about chest level, and a part of the trunk pushed itself open.

"The squeeze right here is tight, but after that it opens right up. C'mon, we won't get breakfast if we take too much longer."

Hinata slipped through the opening. Tobio had to duck his head as he squeezed through after.

What he saw was not anything he could ever have expected. They were in a…cottage. Probably. The floor and walls were made of wood, and the ceiling was a dense canopy of leaves. The room they stood in was wide, almost like the entrance hall at the castle, except this room seemed lived in, with chairs and pillows scattered around and a fireplace on the left wall. There was also a staircase that led up to a balcony with three doors, and two doors on the back wall.

"Come on, we always eat in here! Noya and Tanaka were here last night, but they already left, so it should just be you, me, Daichi, and Suga. Asahi might be here too, and if he is, he makes the _best_ eggs!"

Tobio followed Hinata through a door off to the right. It led to a cozy-looking dining room with a kitchen attached to the back. Two men sat at the table. One had short brown hair, a sturdy build, and warm brown eyes, and the other had an open, kind face, pale skin, and shimmery gray hair. Tobio knew instantly which one was human and which one was fae.

Their attention turned to Hinata and Tobio as they walked into the room. "I found him, right where you said he would be!"

Daichi, presumably, stood up, a smile on his face that Tobio found unerringly earnest. "Hi. Welcome to our home. My name is Daichi, and this is Suga."

Tobio shifted, his eyes flicking to Suga as he waved with an open, genuine smile. Tobio had never been good at small talk, at interacting with anyone. Tooru was always the one the family sent out if they wanted charisma. Even Iwaizumi was better with people than Tobio. Tobio was second in line for the throne, and he dreaded ever having to think about becoming the actual king. "I…I am sorry for intruding."

"Oh, don't be sorry! We just thought you might need a little help is all. What brought you all the way to the heart of the forest?" Daichi gave a small bow of greeting. Tobio nodded his head back, uncomfortable. He never bowed to anyone other than the king and Tooru (when Tooru made him, anyway).

"I...Uh..."

"Daichi, don't be rude. He is probably starving. Let him sit down and eat before you start interrogating him." Suga stood up as well, grabbing two plates from a rack above the wash bucket. Tobio was relieved for the interruption. "Hinata is probably ready to eat too."

"Yes, I sure am!" Hinata slipped into a chair across from the one Suga had vacated. "You can sit next to me, Kageyama."

Tobio sat slowly, watching as Suga dished he and Hinata food from a pan on the stove. It looked like a mix of vegetables, eggs, and rice. Daichi had returned back to his seat at the head of the table and was assessing Tobio. "Here you are!" Suga said cheerfully, dropping a plate in front of Tobio, then Hinata. "You are doing the dishes when you finish, then go help Noya set traps before they get too far away, okay? We probably won’t see the boys again for awhile."

Hinata groaned. "Alright, I guess."

Tobio picked through his food. Everything looked...normal. He scooped some of the concoction into his mouth.

It was so much better than Tobio had expected. Maybe it was because of how hungry he was, or the stress from the night before, but he devoured the food, only remembering his manners as he was taking his last few bites. He cleared his throat, then shifted to try and alleviate his embarrassment, and ate slower.

"Do you want more?" Suga asked, his voice still so kind. Tobio looked at him suspiciously before nodding. Suga refilled his plate, and Tobio sat up straight as he ate, conscious of his manners.

"Hinata said your name is Kageyama?" Daichi asked as Tobio was about halfway done with his food. Tobio nodded warily. "Any relation to the Kageyamas in Seijoh?"

"Um," Tobio said, wiping his mouth on a napkin Suga passed over to him. "Yeah, that is my family. I am the eldest son. Orphaned and taken in by the Oikawas."

Daichi's eyebrows rose, and Suga gave a low whistle. Hinata turned to him. "Wait. Are you a _prince_? You didn't tell me! _So cool_!"

"No, idiot! I'm not a prince! I'm only in line for the throne if something happens to my cousin."

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look. "So, why are you out here?"

Tobio pressed his lips together. He remembered Tooru's voice, pitched loud and commanding as the guards swarmed Tobio's bedroom the night before, the way it grew higher at the end, a sure sign Tooru was scared. "I don't know. The crown prince came into my room and told me I had to leave. I think...I think someone wanted to kill me."

Hinata gasped. "But why?"

Tobio scowled. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I guess," Hinata grumbled.

"Well, you can help me here while Daichi does a little more investigating. How does that sound?" Suga said, standing from the table. "We can always use a helping hand, especially with Noya and Tanaka growing up and leaving for longer and longer periods of time. Pretty soon, they will be making their own way in the world and it will just be the three of us. Four, if you want to stay."

"Um, excuse me, but...who are you?" Tobio asked. "Or, why are you out here in the forest? In this...place."

"I _told_ you..."

"Hush, Hinata, that is a valid question. Our situation is quite...unique," Suga said. "My husband Daichi used to live to the north, in a small village plagued by mountain trolls. I was a naive wood faery who wanted to learn more about humans. We ended up freeing the forest from the trolls' reign and fell in love in the process. Now, we make sure the barrier between humans and magic stays intact."

"We just want to make sure everyone lives peacefully," Daichi said. Tobio's eyes darted to Daichi for a moment, then back to Suga. Suga had a way about him that just seemed more...welcoming than Daichi. Less intimidating. Thinking about it, Tobio knew it was probably because of his fae nature--fae were always trying to make you drop your guard. At least that was what Tobio had learned.

"You look about Hinata's age," Suga continued. "Eleven? Ten?"

"I'm thirteen," Tobio said stiffly.

"Me too!" Hinata shot a glare at Suga, who laughed. "They always tease me that I look younger than I am. But! One day I'm going to grow tall enough to have to duck through the door too, just wait!"

Tobio locked eyes with Hinata, swallowing hard at the fiery determination he saw. Maybe this rabbit had sharper teeth than he had imagined.

"And as soon as that day comes, we will spend the whole day celebrating, but today is not that day. The chores are not going to get done if we just sit here." Daichi stood up from the table. "Does anyone need anything from the village?"

"We're running low on some spices, if you want to look and see what we need."

Daichi nodded. "Come on, Hinata, we can find Noya and Tanaka on the way."

Hinata glanced over at Tobio. "What about...?"

Tobio glanced up as Suga stood over his chair, his hand close to his shoulder. "Don't worry. Kageyama and I will do some chores around the house. I was thinking about making bread today. We can have meat buns with the leftover dough."

Hinata jumped up from the table, his chair almost tipping to the ground in his excitement. "That sounds awesome! Kageyama, help Suga make the bread, 'kay, and I'll see you when I get back for dinner!"

"Alright, let's go," Daichi said, clasping onto Hinata's shoulder. Tobio's heart sank as his new friend waved at him and left him alone with Suga, a fae he had just met.

"I know you are probably nervous, but I swear I have no intention of doing any ill toward you," Suga said, holding his palms up and out away from his body. Tobio knew the gesture, paired with the words _I swear_ , meant that Suga spoke the truth. Fae couldn't lie, and as magical creatures their words held a strength Tobio's didn't. Promises of any sort were rarely uttered. "Hinata scampered off without doing the dishes, so why don't you come help me with those?"

Tobio had never done dishes before in his life, but he had mucked a stable and polished the weapons in the armory, so he figured he could not be hopeless at the task. He followed Suga out the door to see where they stored the water, then helped him carry a large tub full of water into the house to set over a small fire Suga magicked from the air. "You can bring me the dishes and put them in the tub. Then you can dry them, how does that sound?"

Tobio nodded. He wanted to tell Suga to stop treating him like a child, but in all honesty he did not know if he could handle something as simple as the dishes, especially after the night he had just had.

He thought about his situation as he helped Suga. He wondered if Tooru and Iwaizumi were still alive. No one would want Iwaizumi dead, but Iwaizumi would never let anyone lay a hand on Tooru.

Tobio had caught them kissing one day a few months back, as he was just starting to understand what kissing really meant. He would have said he were surprised, but in reality, he had always noticed the way Iwaizumi treated Tooru as something...different. Something special, even when he would whack him with a training sword every chance he got or chased him with bugs as Tooru screamed at him to stop.

But Iwaizumi was also just nice, in general, always asking Tobio how his day had gone, making sure Tooru did not harass him too much. Tobio didn't want Iwaizumi dead. (He really didn't want Tooru dead either, because then he would have to be king and that would be horrible).

But why would anyone want _Tobio_ dead and not Tooru? Tooru was the one next in line for the throne. He was the one who had political power. Tobio was just the cousin living in a shadow he didn't even want to be in.

"What's it like, being the cousin to the king-to-be?"

Tobio jumped. For a moment, he thought his thoughts had spoken out loud, but then he realized Suga had just asked him a question. "Oh. Uh, it's fine."

Suga studied him. "You don't talk a lot, do you?"

Tobio frowned. "What do you mean? I'm talking right now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. From my minimal experience with royalty I figured they all liked to talk more than they liked to listen."

Well, the king did like to talk a lot. And the princess. So did a lot of the dukes. Even Tooru. But Tooru was also a sharp listener, catching every misstep and stutter, storing the smallest details of a conversation for days or years later. Tooru was made to be king, and Tobio just wanted to live in peace.

"I guess," Tobio conceded.

"The castle must be grand," Suga continued as he dried his hands. "Come over here. I'll show you how I make the dough, then I can show you some other things around the house while we wait for it to rise."

Tobio watched, fascinated, as Suga ground wheat into flour, stirred it with some water, yeast, salt, a sprinkle of sugar, and set it to rise, then tended to the fire. "The kitchens are always so busy, but I never thought about why," Tobio admitted.

Suga smiled. "You probably had more important things to worry about."

Tobio didn't really think so, but he was glad Suga tried to give him an excuse.

"Do you...have family?" Tobio asked uncertainly. "I mean, the fae usually don't associate with humans like this, and I was wondering how this worked. Why _don't_ we see fae more, anyway?"

Suga hummed. His face stayed pleasant, but Tobio saw the way his knuckles tightened on the bowl he was scooping dough out of. "You don't have to answer..."

"No, it is alright. My family is here, with Daichi and Hinata. Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka too, when they are around. Fae and humans...they are so different, sometimes, but the same in other ways. They both seem to let their fears and their prejudices rule them. We have been separate for a long time, maybe it is time to open relations again..."

Suga's voice tapered off. Tobio watched Suga knead the dough in front of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he said, "Tooru studies magic when he can sneak away."

Suga glanced over at Tobio, eyebrows creased. "Hmm," is all Suga says about it before showing Tobio how to fold the dough just right to get the most bread.

By the time dinner came, Tobio was falling asleep on his feet. He blinked his eyes furiously when he felt Suga's gentle hands guiding him down to a chair. "Why don't you rest here until Daichi and Hinata get back? You can retire early. Your day yesterday was probably very hard. I'm sorry for not thinking of it sooner."

"It's okay," Tobio answered, voice slurred with his sleepiness. He let his eyelids droop. "I had a good day."

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he heard a door shut quietly behind him and Suga's voice telling someone to wash their hands. There was a pattering of feet, and then a deep sigh.

"How was the trip?" Suga's voice floated through the air.

"Fine. Word spread about the Kageyama boy, though. I heard all sorts of crazy things." Tobio blinked his eyes open when he heard his name. Daichi and Suga were standing close together near the stove, both of their expressions serious. "The king is dead. The rumors are that he and the crown prince orchestrated it, or something. That the crown prince was going to off Kageyama as well, but he escaped. Of course, some say Kageyama worked on his own. Most people think the crown prince had something to do with the disappearance. Apparently the princess is hysterical, but she will be acting regent until Tooru comes of age. It all seems...messy."

Tobio's stomach shriveled into a tight ball. The king...Tooru had spoken about how he would be a better ruler, but he loved his father. And sure, Tobio and Tooru never really saw eye to eye on things, but Tooru would never try to hurt Tobio.

Would he?

Daichi looked across the room and met Tobio's eyes. He smiled, breaking away from Suga. "The bread looks delicious."

"Oh, Suga did most of it," Tobio said, yawning to try to wake up more.

"Nonsense." Suga waved the words away. "You helped quite a bit. Go wash up and we can start eating."

Tobio nodded. On his way to the wash basin he met Hinata. "You're still here! Did you have a good time with Suga? I had a great time with Noya and Tanaka! They're the best, you'll see."

Tobio listened to Hinata ramble on as he washed his hands. It had been a whole day and Tobio still didn't know what to do. He probably couldn't go back to the castle, at least until someone figured out what had happened. He wondered where he would go, after Suga and Daichi's hospitality ran out. Nekoma would probably house him, but he didn't want to share any political information with them. As much as he didn't want to be king, he still loved his country, and he loved his people.

"Suga said you helped make the bread! I can't wait to try it! The first time I helped I put too much salt in the dough, and I had to eat most of it by myself."

Tobio smiled, imagining a younger, even more eager Hinata scooping a handful of salt into the bowl when Suga wasn't looking.

"Wahh!"

Tobio jerked his head to look at Hinata. "What?!"

"You smiled!" Hinata said with a beaming smile of his own that made his eyes close with the wideness of it. Tobio's heart definitely did not stutter out of rhythm for an instant before beating faster than before.

"I smile all the time, idiot."

Hinata shook his head bouncing on his toes. "Nuh-uh. First time I've seen it."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "Can we eat now?"

***

After dinner Suga showed Tobio to one of the upstairs rooms. “Thanks,” Tobio said awkwardly, “for...everything. I can leave in the morning.”

“Nonsense. We can figure all that out in the next few days. Your safety is the most important thing right now.”

Tobio sunk down into his blankets, embarrassed at the _niceness_ from this mostly-stranger. “Sleep well.”

The next thing Tobio knew the sun was streaming in through the window. He laid in bed for a few moments, orienting himself, wondering if the last day was a dream.

There was a knock at the door, and before he could say anything Hinata’s face appeared. “Oh, good, you’re awake! Come on, let’s go!”

Well. That proved the validity of everything that had happened. Tobio stood up to follow Hinata down the stairs into the kitchen.

That day was similar to the day previous. Tobio waited for the best time to bring up leaving, but no one said anything, so he kept quiet. 

It happened again. And again. 

Three weeks flew by. Tobio worked side by side with Hinata, helping around the house with Suga, or learning about gardening and hunting with Daichi. Tobio loved everything he was learning. Everything had an order, had purpose. Slowly, he stopped worrying about Daich and Suga telling him to leave and started worrying more about when it _would_ be time to leave. This place felt more like home than the castle ever had. Not only was he learning more about the outside world, he was learning more about himself, accepting who he was without trying to be what everyone else expected him to become.

Given the option, Tobio would choose to stay here. When the time came, though, he did not think he would have the chance to choose before being whisked back to his real family.

Five weeks after his realization that he loved his new home, he finally met the infamous Tanaka and Noya. They were loud and cheerful and Tobio liked them almost instantly. “Doesn’t matter where you came from before this,” Noya said dismissively when Hinata told them Tobio was _an actual prince!_ and Tobio hissed at him to stop. “If you work hard you can be one of us! We’re more than happy to give you a home, you know. Daich and Suga are the best caretakers anyone could hope to have!”

Without answering, Tobio scowled and walked out of the room. A few moments later Daichi walked into the dark kitchen and sat down next to him.

"You know," he said. Tobio glanced at Daichi, but he was looking at the ceiling. "When I first got here, I felt really uncomfortable. Where I am from, magic is basically a curse. We lived in fear of mountain trolls, and our winters were harsher than most because of the elemental fae we had living to the north of us. But Suga...he just had a way of bridging it. Of making me see that not everything had to be so black and white. Now I can't imagine a life without him, a life without _this_."

Tobio frowned. He was not sure where Daichi was going with this story. "Suga has a very generous heart. Hinata talks about you nonstop. Even Noya, who met you an hour ago, is offering a hand of welcome. You are a good worker, passionate, and have a good head on your shoulders. I do not see why you couldn't stay here as long as you wanted, at least until you are ready to go back. If you ever get to that place. If you do not, I am sure we can find something for you to do here."

Tobio's heart stopped for an instant. Was this real? Why would Daichi say it if it wasn't?

"I..." Tobio said, but he could not find the words he wanted to say. His emotions had seemed to lodge themselves in his throat. "I...Thank you? My name is Tobio. If you didn't already know. Tobio Kageyama. I can...tell Suga. And Hinata. If you want."

Daichi smiled. "You are welcome. And thanks for trusting me with your name. Tell it in your own time--it is a powerful thing, but I think you already know that."

Tobio nodded. Daichi nodded back, then stood up and stretched. "Tomorrow Hinata and I are going out fishing. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes!" he blurted before realizing how excited he sounded. There was just something so freeing, so rewarding, working with his hands, learning how to _do_ things instead of how to think about them.

"Good. I think Noya and Tanaka are going to be on their way back to Asahi's soon, if you want to go back out and visit."

Tobio stood up. "Um. Thanks. Again. For letting me stay with you. I will find a way to pay you back."

"That's not necessary. Now, go on before those three get into a whole heap of trouble without you."

Tobio grinned and slipped back into the front room, where Noya and Hinata were launching pillows at Tanaka.

When Hinata saw Tobio he jumped up, getting pelted with a pillow so hard he almost fell back over, but he didn't seem to mind. "Are you okay? You left so suddenly."

Tobio nodded. Hinata bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. "Did...Um, I know I shouldn't ask, but what did Daichi say to you?"

"If you aren't supposed to ask, why are you asking?"

Hinata crossed his arms. "Because I'm _curious_ obviously. Are you leaving?"

Tobio shook his head. "We're going fishing tomorrow."

"Oh! I'm great at fishing! I'll show you all my tricks."

Tobio wrinkled his nose. "I think I'll stick with Daichi teaching me, thank you."

"Aw, come on! I promise I'm great..."

"I think I'll stay for awhile." Tobio said suddenly. "If...If you don't mind."

Hinata's words died on his lips. His eyes widened. He studied Tobio's face, and Tobio forced himself not to look away. Then Hinata's face broke into a wide grin and he launched himself at Tobio. Tobio caught him as Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "Yay! I'm so glad! Hey! Hey you two! Kageyama said he is going to stay with us!"

Tobio tried to brace himself as Noya jumped onto Hinata's back and Tanaka barreled into him from the other direction. Regardless, they all tumbled to the floor in a heap, Hinata laughing in Tobio's ear.

Tobio couldn't say he had ever been happier.

***

Days drew into weeks, then months, stretching into years, and suddenly Hinata's fifteenth birthday had arrived. Tobio had already planned his gift, a small journal of memories they had shared together with some small origami to go with the notes. He had been laboring over it with Suga's help for the last two months.

"He'll love it," Suga said when Tobio showed him the finished book the morning of Hinata’s birthday. "He really has been happier since you came to live with us. Wow, you can really sense the love in this book."

Tobio felt his face heat up. Suga probably meant it in a platonic loving way, but Tobio had not failed to notice how Hinata had grown into his body in the last few months, although his height was still something to be desired. Tobio himself kept growing taller and taller, and the growth had made him clumsier than he liked.

Suga chuckled softly and gave the book back. "Distract Hinata while I make the cake," was all he said. Tobio didn't have to be told twice.

"Should we go to the creek?" Tobio asked Hinata when he came back downstairs from wrapping his gift in brown paper. "We don't have to work, Suga said so."

"Yeah! Let's go for a swim!" Tobio followed Hinata as he skipped along down the trail, humming to himself. Tobio did not know how Hinata had so much energy, so much exuberance. They balanced each other out, Tobio supposed. He liked the sound of that more than he wanted to admit.

"Gah! Kageyama! Let's race! Ready, go!"

Hinata took off down the trail. "No fair!" Tobio yelled, but he sprinted after Hinata anyway.

Hinata continued running all the way into the creek without stopping, throwing his shirt to the side into a bush and kicking his shoes off so they lay scattered in the grass. "I won! It's because I am the oldest!"

"I let you win," Tobio lied, taking his time stripping himself of his shirt and shoes. He joined Hinata in the deeper part of the creek, where a natural dam had formed, pooling the water almost to Hinata's neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata said, diving into the water and surfacing next to Tobio. "Maybe you'll win a splash fight then."

Tobio proceeded to do just that.

Hours later the two of them dragged themselves out onto the bank, basking in the late afternoon rays of the sun. "I guess you won this round _Ka-ge-ya-ma_ , but don't worry, I still hold the winning record on land."

"My name is Tobio," Tobio blurted, surprising even himself.

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide. Tobio snorted. "You look ridiculous with your hair like that."

Hinata brushed his wet hair away from his forehead so it stuck straight up. Tobio laughed. "You...Your name is Tobio? I really like it. Is that my birthday present?"

"No, idiot, that would be a terrible gift!"

"I don't think so!" Hinata pouted his lips and Tobio did not, absolutely did not, find it incredibly attractive. "My name is Shouyou. If you wanted to know."

"I didn't," Tobio said immediately, but he rolled the name around in his mind. _Shouyou Hinata_. He didn't hate it. "We should go back anyway. It's time for dinner."

"And I won't even challenge you to a race this time!" Hinata skipped beside Tobio as they went back in silence.

Tobio had given his name to Hinata, and Hinata had given Tobio his. Stupid, Tobio thought to himself, scowling at Hinata's back as he bent down to examine a rock a few paces ahead of Tobio. Now Hinata could actually _do_ something to him, if he wanted. If he desired it.

As Tobio thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't ever seen Hinata use magic, not really. Maybe sometimes to make his chores go faster, or when he wanted to show off for Tobio, but it was never anything big.

"Why don't you use your magic more?" he asked. Hinata turned to look at him, eyes wide. "I mean," Tobio stuttered, "you have it, don't you? You and Suga both. Why don't you use it more often?"

Hinata shrugged. "Why use it if I can just do the task myself? Magic takes a lot of work, and Suga always told me that it is a special gift to be used in special circumstances. I think maybe he just didn't want me to get carried away."

"I...Would you teach me some things? Small things?"

Hinata cocked his head. "Can you...use magic?"

The wind in the trees picked up ever so slightly. Tobio watched Hinata shiver. "Never mind. We are almost home. Let's go."

Hinata nodded. As they reached the clearing where the house stood, Hinata stopped near a clump of tightly closed flowers. "Come here," he said, bending toward them. Tobio did. Hinata touched the stem of one of the flowers and after a few moments it slowly unfurled into a beautiful lily.

"Put your fingers on the stem, like this," Hinata said quietly, taking Tobio's fingers and brushing them along another closed flower. "And you show it what you want it to do. It is kinda hard, but I learned it is easier to work with living things than nonliving things, like rocks. Try it."

Tobio frowned. Hinata had been so... vague, but at the same time, he could almost sense what Hinata was asking him to do. Ever since Tobio had started working in the woods, becoming closer to his surroundings, he had felt this pull, this desire to work in tandem with it. These flowers were not an exception.

_Open_ he thought to it, recalling the scene he had just witnessed. The flower stayed tightly clasped. He furled his brow, concentrating harder.

He heard Hinata's breath stutter, so he opened his eyes (he hadn't realized he had closed them). The flower wasn't exactly open, but it was definitely not closed tight anymore. "Woooow," Hinata breathed, then jumped up with an excited yelp, causing Tobio to fall back on his butt. "You did it! On your first try! That's so _awesome!_ We should tell Suga!"

Tobio stood up. His legs were shaking, and he suddenly felt tired. "You really do have magic in you," Hinata said in awe. His eyes sparkled with admiration. Tobio swallowed hard.

"The royal family has fae blood, generations back. My cousin started studying before I, uh, left. I thought maybe I could too."

Tobio shrugged as if the confession were no big deal. Apparently now was the time to spill all his secrets to Hinata.

Hinata did another excited jump before turning back to the door. "Let's go eat!"

Now that Tobio had brought Tooru up, he couldn't help but wonder how he was. Daichi brought news to them every once in a while about what was happening in the villages, but word of political power plays were very seldom the discussion of rumors, because the most important ones were kept well hidden.

Tooru turned seventeen in just over a month, and then next year, he would be taking the crown. If everything went well.

It had been too quiet the past three years, the only rumors tension between Mina, the acting regent, and Tooru, soon to come into his rightful inheritance. Tobio would not believe everything that had happened the night he ran away would be brushed under the rug just like that, no matter how desperately Tooru tried to make it so.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him after dinner had finished. Tobio turned to meet his worried eyes. Hinata always seemed to know when he was feeling less than perfect.

"Yeah, of course," Tobio said, his words clipped. Hinata pursed his lips and was about to say something when Tobio thrust his gift at Hinata. "Open it."

"Oooh! Another present!"

"Stupid, it's my only present!" Hinata stuck out his tongue as he unwrapped the brown paper away from the book. He gasped, opening the book with gentle fingers.

"This is...so amazing!" he breathed. Tobio felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Hinata flip through all the shared memories Tobio had compiled. "Did you fold all the paper yourself?"

Tobio nodded. Hinata laughed, his eyes crinkling in the way Tobio loved. "This is the best birthday every! Thank you so much!"

Hinata threw his arms around Tobio's neck. Tobio hugged him back, wondering what Hinata would do if he kissed him right here.

Maybe later, Tobio decided as Hinata broke away from him.

_Maybe never,_ the voice in Tobio’s head whispered. Maybe he would be going back home before they could explore that side of their relationship.

He couldn't ruin Hinata's day though, so he pushed the thought aside for later.

***

Summer peaked, edged its way into autumn, and before Tobio knew it, the first snow of the season had fallen. He and Hinata lived in their own bubble of happiness, almost but not quite confessing their love to each other every time they went out.

On the day of Tobio's fifteenth birthday, the sun shone clear and cold. 

"Open your present, open your present!" Hinata said as soon as Tobio walked into the kitchen, thrusting a bunch of tiny wrapped objects into Tobio's hands. Tobio quickly dropped them onto the table so they didn't scatter everywhere.

"Calm down!" he said as Hinata bounced on his toes. Hinata always made Tobio open his gifts first thing in the morning.

Tobio picked one of the little bundles at random and tore the paper off slowly. A wooden figurine lay nestled in the paper. Tobio picked it up and studied it. It was a cat. He picked up another one and opened it. A crow, the feathers so finely detailed Tobio almost thought he could pluck one.

There were fourteen figurines in all, seven different animals duplicated, one set in light wood and the other in dark. "The last one!" Hinata said, pushing a square of paper closer to Tobio. He unwrapped it to reveal a board with different checked boxes and dots. "It is a game! I'll show you how to play it later."

"Did...Did you make all of these?" Tobio asked. Hinata nodded his head eagerly. "They're...really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome! Come on, let's eat because once breakfast is over, we're going ice skating!" Hinata announced.

Suga laughed as he entered the kitchen. "Slow down, Hinata. Not everyone has your energy so early in the morning."

Hinata bounced on his chair all throughout breakfast, and when Tobio finally announced he was done he jumped up, all but dragging Tobio to the door. "We will be back for dinner!" Hinata yelled, throwing Tobio's coat, boots, gloves, and scarf at him.

"Stop!" Tobio yelled as Hinata threw a hat at Tobio that hit him in the face. "I can get myself dressed, thank you very much!"

"You are taking your sweet time!" Hinata retorted, sitting down to pull on his boots with the metal sole to make it easier to glide on the ice.

"You aren't even dressed yet!" Tobio said in exasperation. Hinata laughed.

The walk out to the creek was cold, but Hinata skipped down the path just like usual, regardless of the heavy soles of his shoes, whistling to himself cheerfully.

"Here we are!" Hinata said, and off he went onto the ice. Tobio did not like ice skating very much, but he was not terrible by any means and Hinata seemed to love it, so he didn't complain much.

They stopped as the sun started dropping out of the sky. On the walk back to the cottage, Hinata put his hand into Tobio's, pulling him around to face him. "Today was fun, right?"

Tobio frowned and nodded, wondering where this was going. Hinata pressed himself closer, so close Tobio could feel Hinata's warmth on his face. "Happy birthday," Hinata whispered against Tobio's lips. Tobio swallowed, and before he could second guess himself he pressed his lips against Hinata's. Hinata shivered, but when Tobio went to stand up to his full height, Hinata pressed his hands to the back of Tobio's head to keep him in place, pulling himself up on his toes in order to ensure their lips stayed pressed together.

After a few seconds of bliss, Tobio broke away, panting. Their breath mingled in cloudy puffs between them, obscuring Hinata's face from full view, but there was an unmistakable light in his eyes.

"You gave me your name as my second gift, and I'm giving you a kiss for yours. Smart, huh?"

"You know that eventually I will go back." Tobio knew he had picked the worst thing he possibly could to break the spell they had woven around their moment, but hadn't this been what he had always feared? That these people would come to feel more like family than his actual family ever did? Hinata's expression fell, but only slightly. Tobio continued on. "Tooru will take the throne in less than a year, once he turns eighteen. There will be no reason for me to stay here then."

Hinata's lips pursed out. "Maybe I'll come back with you if that is the case."

Tobio blinked. Why would anyone want to give up this life? "You can't!"

"Why not? I want to see the human world; I want to know how it works!"

"It is not that exciting, alright? You struggle to know who your friends are, who wants to kill you, where you belong. People are hard to understand. You don't want to go."

Hinata pulled away, folded his arms, and stood as tall as he could. Kageyama had always been taller than Hinata, but the past few months he had grown like a vine while Hinata's growth had stuttered to a halt. Even so, Hinata's determination always made Tobio regret starting a fight with him in the first place.

"You can't tell me what I want, or where I want to go. If it is not with you, it is just going to be alone, and I can roam where I want at that point."

How had one of the best moments of Tobio's life shattered so completely? Why could Tobio not just let himself be happy? Tobio set his jaw and looked away from Hinata's penetrating gaze. "One day you will see that all I want to do is be by your side, but it is fine if you aren't there yet. Anyway, happy birthday."

Tobio watched Hinata walk away. As soon as he was sure Hinata wouldn't be able to turn back and look at him, he pressed his fingers to his lips, the ghost of Hinata's love still tingling on his skin.

Maybe one day he would accept the fact that Hinata should stand by him for the rest of his life, but before that happened, Tobio needed to face what he had left behind.

***

Tobio expected Hinata to sulk and tiptoe around him the next few days, like every other fight they had, but instead Hinata smiled brightly at him the next morning. "Are you going to come with me to gather firewood? Suga says there is a storm coming in, so we need to collect enough for the week. Oh, and I know it is your turn to cook, but I was thinking because we have extra bear meat, I could make..."

Tobio ate his breakfast in silence as Hinata rambled on. For the first few moments he waited for Hinata to bring up their kiss, or at least allude to it, but he didn't. Tobio allowed himself to relax once he was sure the topic would not come up.

After breakfast, Tobio did end up following Hinata out to collect firewood. As they made their way through the forest, Hinata's hand brushed against Tobio's. Eventually, their fingers entwined, and even though they were clothed, Tobio would swear he could feel Hinata's warmth radiating through the glove.

It kept happening. Instead of acknowledging the words spoken between them, Hinata continued acting as if they would always be together. If Tobio were a stronger man, he would stop Hinata, prune these feelings into something manageable so that when he left (when, not if), both of them weren't heartbroken. But he couldn't bring himself to, especially with how happy it made Hinata.

Winter melted into spring, spring began to bloom into summer, and with it, Tobio's sense of duty also grew. Tooru would be turning eighteen soon, would be crowned king, if everything went well. Tobio should at least be there to support him, to make sure nothing went wrong.

Hinata's sixteenth birthday came, bringing with it the beginning of summer and Tobio's decision. After the festivities had died down Tobio tossed and turned in his bed for hours before finally giving up and going downstairs.

He was surprised to see Suga sitting in the front room, patching a hole in one of Daichi's shirts. "Hi," Suga said softly when Tobio sat across from him.

"Did you know I was going to be awake?" Tobio asked.

Suga shrugged. "You looked antsy all night, I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some mending done while I waited to see whether or not you were going to show up."

"I am going to go back," Tobio said after watching Suga's needle dip in and out of the shirt for what seemed like hours.

Suga hummed, tying a knot in the thread. "I thought that might be the case. We'll all be sad to see you leave, but duty is a hard thing to ignore. You know you can always come back here, yeah? That you will always have a place with us?"

"I know," Tobio said. He blinked his eyes when he felt tears threaten to spill out. "I am worried about Hinata, mostly. He doesn't seem to understand that...I need to go back."

Suga tossed the shirt he had been working on aside, grabbing another one, this one Hinata's. "Hinata's optimism is amazing. He will work through whatever troubles come his way. Your leaving will be hard. But he can survive it. To be perfectly honest, I don't think you are going to be able to leave long enough for Hinata to miss you anyway."

Tobio scowled. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Suga said, turning back to his needle and thread, "I think you are going to see that your talents can be utilized here just as well as they can be used at court. More, most likely." 

The two of them sat for another long moment in silence, Tobio mesmerized by the rhythmic motion of Suga's mending. Everything Suga did was graceful.

Tobio blinked himself back awake, which caught Suga's attention. "I think you should be able to sleep now. If not, come back, and I can make you some tea."

Tobio nodded obediently and walked back up the stairs. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

***

He told Hinata at the beginning of the next month. Hinata sat quietly, nodding in the right places. "Maybe I can come visit you," Hinata said after the silence had stretched so long Tobio was sure Hinata hated him. "Maybe...Maybe one day you'll come back. Everything will be fine, I'm sure, and you can just leave!"

"Please don't cry," Tobio whispered.

"I just...I love you! How can I not cry when you tell me you are going to leave, maybe forever?"

It was the first time either of them had said the words. _I love you._ Tobio swallowed hard. He wanted to get angry at Hinata, accuse him of trying to manipulate him into staying, but Tobio knew Hinata would never use his words like that, especially those words. 

"I...It's not going to be forever," Tobio said. "I'll come back to visit! And, maybe...maybe one day you can come with me."

Hinata nodded his head, sniffling. He wiped his thumb across his eyes, then gave Tobio a wobbly smile. "I want to see everywhere!"

Tobio nodded. "I think Daichi said we could go fishing. Why don't we go?"

Hinata jumped up off the bed, his smile almost back to normal. "I'm going to catch way more fish than you, just watch!"

"You haven't caught more fish than me in years," Tobio scoffed, following Hinata out the bedroom door. Before they exited the cottage, Tobio caught Hinata's arm.

"Hey. I, uh, I love you too."

Hinata's eyes widened and then his smile did too, big and genuine, Tobio's favorite expression. He skipped out the door. "That's not gonna stop me from winning, you know."

"Idiot I know! I just...thought..."

Tobio stared at the figure Daichi led by the arm toward the cottage. He was taller than Daichi by about a head, his brown hair matted to his head by sweat, his wide brown eyes smoldering with anger. His pale skin was sun-kissed red. He had grown taller and broader, but he was, undoubtedly, the crown prince.

"Wow. Wonder who Daichi found?" Hinata whispered to Tobio, slipping his hand into Tobio's. Tobio didn't pull away like usual, he was so shocked.

"The crown prince of Seijoh, if the rumors are true," Suga said before walking over to meet them.

"That's your cousin?" Hinata whispered to Tobio. Tobio nodded, still in awe. His stomach curled in on itself as if hiding. "Wooow! So he's, like, the _Grand_ Prince!"

"I'm not even a prince!" Tobio snapped. "And he is going to be king! We are nothing alike!"

"Well, then, I'll call him Grand King!"

Tobio scowled. Like Tooru needed anything else to stroke his ego. 

"Ah, Tobio-chan! So glad to see you alive."

Now that Tooru was closer, Tobio studied his cousin more thoroughly. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, bruises under his eyes marring his pale complexion, and his clothes were more disheveled than Tobio had ever seen them. He had a cut on his neck that disappeared into the collar of his shirt, and he walked with a limp. "You look terrible."

Tooru's smile sharpened. "Never one to mince words, are you? If you must know, no less than three people have tried to kill me in the last seven days, which is more than I can say about you."

"Where is Iwaizumi?" Tobio asked, frowning. Iwaizumi would never let anyone touch Tooru.

Tooru looked away. "I...He...Mina told him to...to cut my heart out and give it to her. After her other attempts failed."

Tobio's eyes widened. Did Iwaizumi actually try to _do_ that? Tobio could never see him lifting a hand to Tooru.

"He sent me away. We killed a wild boar in the forest and took its heart to replace my own. He said he would come find me when things died down."

"The magic I sensed," Suga said with a nod toward Tooru's hand. Tooru put his left hand over his right, shielding a small ring from view. "There is a partner ring, I take it?"

"Of course," Tooru said, his voice clipped. "But it won't work if Iwaizumi isn't wearing it. I made it so."

Suga nodded. "Yes, I have heard you are quite the magician, Tooru. Where did you learn this magic from?"

Tobio had never seen Suga like this, serious and slightly dangerous. Usually he was gentle, kind, playful. Suga rarely used anyone's first name because of the power his words wielded, and here he was within moments of meeting Tooru, using his influence to get information.

"You of all people should know, Koushi Sugawara, that my family has had fae blood passed down for many generations. It is my right to embrace all aspects of my lineage."

Hinata gasped, his hand tightening on Tobio's. Tobio stared as Tooru and Suga faced off. It seemed Tooru had been keeping even larger secrets than anyone thought.

"You have done your research, I see," Suga said, easing back into his usual friendly self. Tobio frowned at the complete change in demeanor. "And once you are on the throne, you won't mind opening talks with us about fae rights, I take it."

Tooru shrugged. "If I take the throne, you mean."

"I do not think you are one to give up the throne so easily."

"Alright," Daichi said, stepping in between Suga and Tooru. "Suga, you can ask questions after this poor boy gets food and rest. Hinata, go dish up some of the leftover stew for the prince and Kageyama, go make up the spare bed."

Tobio glanced at Tooru who scowled when their eyes met, before following Hinata into the house.

"Is your cousin always that scary?" Hinata whispered as if they could be heard outside.

"Only when he is incredibly stressed out. Usually he doesn't like people seeing him being unpleasant."

"He's probably going through a lot," Hinata said, his voice sad. "We'll make sure he feels welcome here!"

Tobio didn't answer, just went up to the guest bedroom and set up one of the beds.

Now Tobio would definitely have to leave, probably with Tooru, probably to save the country. He tried not to let Tooru's attitude get to him. His sister was trying to murder him, had probably been trying for years. To hear that his sister was using his most trusted guard to do her dirty work also probably did nothing good for Tooru's state of mind.

Maybe this would work in Tobio's favor. He could show Tooru how well he belonged here, how he didn't want to go back. He could show him he could be _useful_ here.

With that resolve in mind, Tobio went back down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Hinata was perched in a chair across from Tooru, watching him eat as if he were an exotic animal Hinata had never seen before. "Oi, don't be rude," Tobio said as he sat down next to Hinata, nudging an elbow into his side.

"I wasn't! I was going to wait until he was done eating until I asked him my questions!"

Tooru kept his attention on his bowl of food. By the trembling in his hands, Tobio was sure he was close to starving but trying to keep himself civil. He remembered how that felt. 

"You should get another bowl ready," Tobio said. Hinata nodded, jumping up to do just that.

They all sat in silence, the two younger ones watching the crown prince devour his food as precisely as possible. "You have really good manners," Hinata said when Tooru had finished his first bowl and moved onto his second.

"Idiot," Tobio hissed, but Tooru just laughed.

"Thanks, Shorty."

"Hey! My name's Hinata."

"Mmm," Tooru acknowledged and continued eating.

As he was finishing up, Suga and Daichi joined them. Tooru glanced up, assessed the situation for just an instant before turning back to his food. "No one will be able to find you here," Suga said, sitting down at the table with a sigh.

Daichi brought over a bowl of strawberries. "Wah! Strawberries are my favorite!" Hinata crowed. "They're really good with cream..."

"Eat up," Daichi said with a chuckle. Hinata didn't need any more encouragement; he counted out his share and started eating immediately. 

Tobio noticed Tooru sit back, his expression reserved as he watched them eat the strawberries. Tobio gathered a few and slipped them across the table. Tooru blinked, locking eyes with Tobio. Tobio didn't do anything other than turn back to listen to the story Hinata was telling loudly about what he and Noya had gotten up to on their last hunting trip. 

It was strange, being the one in control. Tobio had always followed Tooru around like a duckling after its mother, but here Tooru seemed so out of place. Tobio felt sorry for him, in a way. He wanted to tell him that everyone here was friendly, that no one wanted to hurt him, but then Tobio remembered the way Suga had questioned Tooru. Tobio knew Suga would not harm Tooru unless it was necessary, but Tooru didn't.

"Do you want to tell us a little bit more about what is happening?" Daichi finally asked when Hinata's stories had died out.

Tooru took a delicate bite of strawberry. "What more do you want to know?"

"Maybe how you found this place?" Daichi said, putting a hand on Suga's leg when Suga opened his mouth to speak. "Or how you knew who we were."

Tooru smirked. "I know more about my kingdom than anyone else. The thing that everyone seems to overlook is the magical presence in the kingdom. Why bother, when it is being run by its own monarchy, its own laws that men don't understand? But that's ignorance and if we do not fix it soon, my country could be at risk of an overtaking. I am proactively protecting my people, if you will."

Tobio glanced over at Suga, who hummed. "And your magic?"

Tooru scowled. "If I hadn't studied magic, my sister would have gotten rid of me long ago. She has an innate sense of the stuff. I've worked hard to manifest my own."

Tobio's own memories of Mina were murky, mostly because Mina kept to herself when they were younger, as they were six years apart in age. But every time she came around, she always seemed so...off. So strange. Her mask hid more than Tooru's ever did, and every time it slipped Tobio feared for whoever had ignited her wrath.

"I turn eighteen in a few days, and as such will inherit the throne. My sister has held the position since Father died because she is of age, but by inheritance law it should go to me, since he named me the true successor. Her plan has been to keep the throne herself, by getting rid of Tobio and me, and, eventually, ruling through her son if nothing else changes. But she is clever, and Takeru is only nine. That gives her years to secure herself as the ruling monarch. But she has failed two of three of her assassination attempts now. First, Tobio, and now, it seems, me."

"And if we put you on the throne," Suga said, "what will that do for us?"

Tooru gave his best, most princely smile. "Visibility. I use magic. My sister does too. The court may be uneasy about it now, but when they find out how magic can be used in their benefit, they will embrace it. You come from a royal line, Sugawara, why not rise to your full potential? Or if not you, then Shorty over there."

Hinata sat up when Tooru pointed at him. Tobio glanced over at Hinata who shrugged, eyes wide and bright. “We can discuss that at a later date. None of it will matter if I do not get my throne back anyway. You’d best believe that Mina is going to enslave everything to her will, even you peaceful folk of the forest.”

The silence was heavy, settling on the room like a blanket. Tobio knew what Tooru had said was true. And by the side pout on Suga’s face, he knew it too. “You said your knight would find you, yes?” Suga finally said. “We’ll help you get your throne back _if_ you swear an oath that you will not go back on your word to open delegations.”

Tooru’s smile sharpened. “Of course, Sugawara. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Why don’t we finish this discussion tomorrow?" Daichi interrupted, shooting a glare at Suga. "Oikawa must be awfully tired, and the boys were going out fishing. Let me show you to your room.”

Tobio watched as Daichi led Tooru out of the room. “I guess we should go,” Hinata said reluctantly, glancing toward where Daichi and Tooru had disappeared.

“Tooru will sleep all day, you aren’t going to miss much,” Suga said with a laugh. “Go catch dinner, or we aren’t going to have anything to eat.”

“Fine,” Hinata grumbled. “C’mon Tobio, let’s go.”

Tobio followed Hinata out the door, grabbing the fishing supplies on the way. “Well, I guess you aren’t leaving yet.”

“I guess not,” Tobio grumbled. The words Tooru had said kept echoing in his mind. _Opening relations._ Maybe Tooru would let him stay. Maybe he and Hinata could do something useful here.

Fishing was unusually subdued. Hinata tried to start a conversation every once in awhile, but Tobio couldn’t keep focused on any topic Hinata broached. He was still mulling over Tooru’s proposition. He didn’t speak through dinner either, even when Tooru tried to goad him into an argument.

When everyone had settled into their bedrooms, Tobio crept to Tooru’s room. He took a deep breath before knocking.

Tooru answered the door with a pleasant smile that dropped off his face when he saw who it was. Without a word, he opened the door wider, motioning Tobio into the room. Tobio sat down on the only chair in the room.

“I want to come back here,” Tobio said as soon as Tooru had settled himself back onto the bed. Tooru raised his eyebrows. “You don’t need me at the castle. I don’t want to be at the castle. These people are my family and I want to stay with them, if I can. After you take the throne.”

Tooru studied Tobio. Tobio refused to back down. “You’re still hopeless at selling yourself, you know. But I saw the way you and Shorty acted around each other. And if it means I don’t have to deal with you then so much the better. But we’ll see how everything goes in the next few days. Who knows? We might both be dead, and then all this talk will have been for nothing.”

Tobio set his jaw. “Good thing our family knows nothing about giving up. See you in the morning, Tooru. I’m glad you’re safe.”

The shock on Tooru’s face as Tobio closed the door was the best gift Tobio could ever hope to receive.

***

Having Tooru around wasn’t really any different than usual. He kept himself in his room, only appearing for meals or to speak with Suga or Daichi. Hinata skulked around the house, hoping to get any little glimpse of Tooru outside of mealtimes. “Maybe he wants to come down to the creek with us?”

“No," Tobio said shortly every time Hinata asked to invite Tooru anywhere.

At dinner two nights in, Tooru finally told the story of how he ended up with them in the first place. "We had just gotten back from a hunting trip," he said. "Lately Mina has been trying to separate Iwa and me. Luckily, we had already started preparing for that, so Iwa was not taken off guard and it was not odd when he accepted her invitations to be...closer."

"But why?" Hinata asked with a frown. "Any old guard could ram a sword through you, no offense, Grand King."

Tooru gave a dry laugh. "Sure, anybody could, but that would be a crude and irresponsible way to get rid of someone who hasn't done anything wrong. And besides, there is emotional resonance if it's Iwa hurting me."

"Oh," Hinata said softly, glancing over at Tobio.

"Anyway, when we got back to the castle there were guards and Mina standing at the bottom of the stairs. She went right in for the kill. Accused me of assassinating our father, that I was a traitor to the country, that Iwa had provided evidence against me.

"Luckily, everyone in my party was as shocked by the news as I was, and I have the faster reflexes. Grabbed my sword, cut my way through, and escaped into the forest. Iwa followed me. I really thought for a moment that he was going to kill me."

Tooru ran a hand through his hair. Hinata grabbed onto Tobio's hand under the table. "Anyway, instead he took my sword and told me quickly what was happening. We killed the boar and took its heart, and he promised to come find me. And now here I sit, a helpless damsel waiting for their knight in shining armor."

"You're so cool," Hinata said, his eyes burning bright as stars. Tobio scowled, a snake of jealously curling in his stomach.

Tooru smiled. "Thanks, Shorty."

"Hinata, Tobio, can you go check the traps and see if they need resetting?" Daichi said as he entered the kitchen.

Hinata's face fell. "Aw, but Daichi we were talking with the Grand King..."

"He's not even king yet!" Tobio snapped. "Come on. Daichi needs to talk to Tooru anyway, I can tell. We'll be back for dinner."

The two of them meandered around the forest for most of the day before sitting down for one of Tobio's sporadic magic lessons. Tobio's skills had increased remarkably, but Hinata had been right the first time they had discussed magic together. Most of the time it simply was not worth the effort expended for the result it produced. "I wonder what Daichi is talking with Tooru about anyway," Hinata said as Tobio tried to concentrate on making a blade of grass turn white. So far it was just a murky yellow.

"Political stuff, probably," Tobio said, trying one last time. The blade got mostly white, which Tobio took as a win.

"He and this Iwa are really good friends, yeah?" Hinata asked as they were approaching the cottage.

Tobio nodded. "They have been inseparable for as long as I can remember."

Hinata sighed dreamily. "Do you think someday we'll have that kind of love?"

Tobio scowled. "Why would you ever want our love to be as dramatic as theirs? I like our relationship just the way it is."

"Gah! Me too! I was just saying that it's nice, is all. For them to know that no matter what happens, they can always trust each other."

Tobio swallowed hard. "Are you saying...Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Hinata stopped in the middle of the trail, a look of shock on his face. "I...No! I just...I just wish I knew what is going to happen, with your future so uncertain. I know you love me, and if you ever chased me into the forest I would know you'd never cut out my heart."

"Thanks," Tobio grumbled. Hinata took Tobio's face in his hands and kissed him. Tobio pulled him closer, trying to ingrain this moment into his memory.

"I think I'm learning," Tobio whispered after they broke away, "that no matter what happens in the next few days, I will never be able to leave you forever. And if you were to ever want to leave, I would be right by your side."

Hinata beamed.

***

"Iwa is on his way," Tooru announced about three days later as they sat together at breakfast. “He will probably be here before midday.”

Suga nodded, “Why don’t you three go down to the creek to wait for him.”

Tobio scowled, but Hinata jumped up. “Yeah! Come on, Kageyama, let’s show the Grand King where the creek is! Maybe he can fish with us.”

Tobio and Tooru both wrinkled their noses at the idea, which made Hinata laugh. “You two are most definitely related. Come on, let’s go!”

Tobio and Tooru followed Hinata. Tobio could tell Tooru was nervous and excited at the prospect of seeing Iwaizumi. He wondered if this is how he would act, being away from Hinata.

Tooru lounged on the bank as Tobio and Hinata fished. He watched the path with a frightening intensity that belied his relaxed posture. Unnerved, Tobio tried to ignore him.

Suddenly Tooru sat up straight, causing both Tobio and Hinata to look over at him in alarm.

"Iwa," Tooru murmured, so quiet Tobio was sure he was the only one who heard it. Tobio glanced down the path and saw Iwaizumi trudging toward them. Iwaizumi smiled an exhausted smile when he looked up and saw them. Tooru scrambled to his feet, ran toward him, and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, Iwaizumi reciprocating by putting his arms around Tooru's waist, pulling him closer. Tobio and Hinata followed at a less frantic pace. 

"I am so glad you're safe. I was worried," Tooru was saying as they approached.

"I'm not the one with royal guards on their heels, am I? Hi, Kageyama. "

"Oh. Hey, Iwaizumi."

Tooru pulled away from Iwaizumi, looking over at Tobio too. "I found my dear cousin here in the woods. He's been staying with fae royalty, wouldn't you know?"

“I’m Hinata!” Hinata put in, waving at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Hinata. And I am glad you are safe, Kageyama."

Tobio shifted uncomfortably, willing Iwaizumi's attention away from him. He wasn't disappointed, because Iwaizumi turned back to Tooru, his expression suddenly serious. "We need to come up with a plan, quickly. Mina will find you and this place in no time--she is doing everything in her power to get you back and dispose of you."

Tooru sighed. He looked so tired, Tobio thought, different than before. He must have had to grow up quickly, like Tobio, but with less love and more suspicion. Once again Tobio was grateful for Daichi and Suga, for their open house and their loving hearts.

"What is her plan?" Tooru asked.

In answer, Iwaizumi rummaged in his bag and produced an apple. It looked like the most perfect piece of fruit to ever exist, red as blood and perfectly formed. Tooru creased his eyebrows and took it.

"Oh," he said, clutching the apple tighter.

"Can you feel it, then? She told me that if you touched it, I would have to talk you into eating it. Just one bite, I guess." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"It's poisoned," Tooru said. "Magically."

"How are we going to get her off of the throne?" Iwaizumi asked.

"We have to prove that she is behind all of this for good. Everyone knows, but she has done so well covering her tracks no one can prove anything. But, I think she gave us the key here." Tooru turned to Tobio. "You have been studying magic with Shorty, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Tobio said, surprised by the sudden inclusion into the conversation.

Tooru turns back to Iwaizumi. "How long do you think we can hold off until my sister starts looking for us?"

"She gave me three days to bring you back to the castle."

Tooru grinned. "Perfect. Tobio, we have a lot of work to do. Have you done anything in regard to recalling the past?"

***

The next day found Tobio exhausted, but he had successfully been able to recall past snippets of various household items.

"That is a hard skill to master," Suga said when Tobio showed him three flawless recalls. "Especially when the items do not have any attachment to you. You are unnaturally skilled when it comes to magic."

"A genius," Tooru said, his voice breezy, but Tobio could tell his feelings were hurt. If it wasn't for the fact that Tobio would probably be saving his life in the next few days he probably would have been furious. "Try the apple again. I added my spell to it."

Tobio furrowed his brow. There was so much magic saturated on the apple. He picked his way through the strings, trying to snag the history of it.

It slipped through his fingers every time. He screwed his mouth up and tried again.

Again, he failed.

He let out a huff of breath. "You're almost there," Suga said, patting him on the back. "You'll get it, don't worry."

"We don't have time," Tobio said through gritted teeth.

Tooru waved his hand, not unlike the way Suga used it. "We have my ring. It should be enough, the apple would just be the last nail in the coffin, so to speak."

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably at the saying. "Tooru, maybe we should think of something else..."

"No time," he said, his voice clipped. "We need to leave in the morning, or my sister will burn down this whole forest looking for me. You know it, I know it, we all know it. So let's stop thinking with our hearts, 'kay, Iwa? Besides, I won't really be dead. I fixed the apple so that true love's kiss will break the spell."

Iwaizumi scowled at Tooru. "Let's just go to bed before I smack you."

Tooru picked up the apple and allowed Iwaizumi to lead him up the stairs. The door shut softly behind them, leaving Suga and Tobio in silence. Suga finally broke the silence. "I should make sure the coffin is prepared, I guess. Hinata and Daichi won't be back until morning."

They had started talking about the plan as soon as Iwaizumi had been introduced to Daichi and Suga. Tobio had one day to learn how to recall history from both Tooru's ring and the apple--items he had no ties to, that he never would have handled before. Tooru was sure that the spectacle of Tobio being brought back with Tooru's dead body and then recalling history from items he never would have handled before would be enough for the court to trust the magic. Iwaizumi held firm that most people in court still held sympathy for Tooru, so the emotion of seeing him dead would help.

In regard to Tooru being dead, Tooru said he had that covered. "True love can break any spell," Tooru said, looking at Iwaizumi, "with a kiss. And Shorty has to leave, or my dear cousin will learn absolutely nothing."

So Hinata and Daichi had gone out to visit Asahi while Tooru and Tobio had worked on memory recall, and Iwaizumi and Suga had worked on building a coffin.

Tobio missed Hinata. It felt weird to know that he wouldn't get to spend one last night goofing off with him, but he knew this was all for a good cause. He slipped off to his room quietly.

In the middle of the night Tobio heard footsteps on the stairs. Curious, he peered out his door, keeping himself silent. He saw Tooru sitting by the fire, crying quietly to himself. Tobio closed the door and got back into bed.

***

The next morning Tooru looked as if nothing had happened the night before. He had gone to the creek and washed up, because his skin was back to its usual pristine white and his soft brown hair back to its flawless style. "If I am going to be seen by my whole kingdom I need to look presentable," he said when Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Iwaizumi asked Tobio. Surprised, he nodded. Then Iwaizumi turned to Tooru. Tooru gestured grandly toward Daichi and Suga's room. "Shall we? I'd much rather die without an audience."

"Whatever you want to do," Iwaizumi said, completely serious.

Tooru turned to Tobio. "This is all riding on you, cousin. I'm dying for the good of my kingdom. If it doesn't work, just make sure everything I did was not in vain."

With those last words, Iwaizumi and Tooru disappeared into the bedroom.

"Hey," Hinata said quietly, startling Tobio. He turned to look at Hinata, who stood framed in the doorway. "Sorry! I just got back. I am so glad you aren't gone yet." He hugged Tobio, and Tobio gave him a kiss.

"It would be scary, to willingly die, even if you knew you were going to come back to life, don't you think?" Hinata asked. Tobio swallowed and nodded.

Suga came in then. "Everything's ready for your return. Are they...?"

Tobio nodded. Suga sighed. "If nothing else, Tooru will do anything for his country."

Iwaizumi came out of the room a few moments later, Tooru in his arms. Iwaizumi's expression was hard, and Tobio could tell his grip on Tooru was firm, protective. Tobio only got a glimpse of Tooru's hair and his limp limbs before Iwaizumi slipped out the door after Suga. Tobio and Hinata's eyes met and without words both of them followed the adults out of the cottage.

Iwaizumi was laying Tooru down in the beautiful glass coffin Suga had constructed overnight when they got to them. Tobio swallowed back a gasp. He could pretend, when Tooru was in Iwaizumi's arms, that he was just sleeping, but that was not sleep. This looked...different. Deeper. The way Iwaizumi could place Tooru's limbs however he wanted, the way Tooru lay completely unresponsive, his body just a shell, was wrong. There was no way around the fact that Tooru was really and truly dead.

Tobio felt Hinata's hand squeeze his arm. He glanced down at Hinata's serious expression. "Are you okay?"

Tobio nodded, blinking a few times to get the image of his cousin's limp body out of his mind.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Hinata whispered, his eyes desperately searching Kageyama's face for a change of mind. Tobio looked at the ground, kicking at a patch of dirt next to his foot.

"It is not a matter of want, but of necessity at this point. I have to go back and protect my family. My country. Maybe, once everything has settled down, I can come back."

Hinata sighed. He reached up to give Tobio a brief kiss. "You know, we can be your family too. I would love to be your family, in whatever capacity you choose. But I understand wanting to help the people you care about. Suga and Daichi have always been the only family I knew. Noya and Tanaka are like brothers, and I would do anything for them. Just promise me that you'll come back sometimes?"

Tobio swallowed. "Of course, Shouyou."

Hinata beamed at the use of his first name, gave Tobio one last kiss, and made his way back into the cottage. Before he shut the door he turned around and gave Tobio his usual exuberant wave.

Tobio went over to where Iwaizumi still stood next to the glass coffin. Tobio caught a glimpse of Tooru's brown hair and looked away before he saw Tooru's lifeless body again. "Are you ready to go?" Iwaizumi asked, shifting his attention from the coffin to Tobio. Tobio nodded and scrambled up onto the driver's bench, leaving room for Iwaizumi to take the reins.

Most of the trip was silent, Tobio staring ahead, trying to imagine his life back at the palace. And he...couldn't. The last three years had been the best years of his young life, doing menial work with Suga and Daichi, goofing off with Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka, learning alongside everyone as they explored the forest. He would miss it terribly.

"You've grown a lot," Iwaizumi said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence around them.

Tobio turned to look at Iwaizumi. He had also grown, as had Tooru, but age did that to a person, obviously. He knew what Iwaizumi meant, though. Tobio and Tooru had always had a different look about them--softer, slighter, superior. Now Tobio had muscles he had never thought he would develop, calluses from working with tools, and refrained from saying the first thing that came to mind.

"A lot has happened since I saw you last." 

Iwaizumi chuckled. "You are right about that. Are you excited to go back home?"

Tobio looked away. This felt like he was leaving home, not returning. Iwaizumi made a soft hum of understanding, and they did not talk again until they left the forest.

***

The guards at the gate of the city recognized them before they arrived. Iwaizumi's eyes darted to Tobio for a moment before flicking back to the guards. Tobio shifted his hands in the ropes binding his wrists. Iwaizumi had tied them as they started seeing more people on the roads. This plan only worked if the queen had no suspicion of Tooru's coup.

"Is that...?" One of the guards gaped at Tobio, who scowled back.

"I found Prince Tooru and Tobio with some fae in the forest. I neutralized the threat as the princess commanded but Tobio was an unknown factor so I wanted to see what should be done with him."

The guard in front of Iwaizumi blinked as if he had just started listening to Iwaizumi speaking, which, maybe he did. Tobio had never been impressed with the gate guard's multitasking skills.

"Right, sir! Um, sir, is that..."

"Take me to the princess, please," Iwaizumi said, his voice ice. The guard nodded frantically, averting his eyes from the glass coffin.

The ride to the castle was all the spectacle that Tobio had predicted. People stopped to whisper and gawk, and some of the more curious people craned their necks to see Tooru in the glass coffin. If they did not think Mina had a firm hold on their kingdom before, seeing their crown prince dead had solidified the idea.

Tobio glanced over at Iwaizumi briefly, noted the strong way he held himself, as if he were doing the right thing. The only indication he gave that he were uncomfortable with any of the proceedings was the grip he held on the reins.

When they arrived at the castle Mina was standing at the foot of the stairs, a picture of beauty in a full teal dress with white gypsophila in her plaited hair. She and Tooru had always looked alike, but now that he was almost fully grown the resemblance was uncanny. She walked over to them as Iwaizumi swung himself down from the seat, offering his hand to Tobio. When Tobio was on the ground, Iwaizumi turned and bowed low to Mina.

"My loyal knight, come to bring the body of my traitorous brother back to us. I know it must have been hard, but you will be rewarded for your bravery. And...no. Could this be my dear cousin Tobio?"

Tobio was satisfied to see a look of shock on her face. She turned to Iwaizumi, her expression furious. "The guards said this was taken care of years ago."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I found him in the forest with Tooru. I figured you would want to make the decision on what to do about him."

Mina blinked, her anger slowly fading back into the perfect mask of cloying pleasantness. Tobio scowled. "Of course, thank you for your consideration Iwa. If you would not mind escorting him down to the dungeon, I will make sure my brother's body is well taken care of."

Iwaizumi hesitated for just a moment. Tobio nudged him before Mina noticed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Iwaizumi took Tobio's shoulder and steered him up the stairs, through the entrance hall, and down into the dungeons. Iwaizumi didn't talk until he was sure the only people around to hear were prisoners. "I hate her."

Tobio looked up at Iwaizumi in surprise. He and Iwaizumi had been friendly, but Tobio wouldn't say they were at a point in their relationship to have heart-to-hearts. "Tooru will take back his rightful place, and she will disappear. The only reason she isn't dead already is because Tooru's heart is too soft."

Tobio snorted, although he knew what Iwaizumi meant. Tooru would never kill his family. But, more importantly, he would never let Iwaizumi become a murderer for his sake. "This is going to work."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Sorry about this, Kageyama."

Tobio shrugged. Maybe it was fitting that his first sight of home would be the dungeon. Iwaizumi sighed, untied Tobio's wrists, and shut and locked the cell door. "She won't wait long. She will want the funeral to take place tonight, probably around sundown. Your trial will probably be after. Can you have everything ready by then?"

Tobio nodded. Iwaizumi nodded back. "Good luck."

"To you as well," Tobio said and watched as Iwaizumi retreated back up the stairs.

Tobio didn't bother to look around his tiny prison cell. He sat himself next to the door and set the ring and apple next to each other. The ring glinted dully in the shadows, but the apple still glowed an unnatural red, the white of the flesh glistening as if Tooru had taken his fatal bite out of it moments, not hours, prior.

"Cousin, you better have prepared me well," Tobio muttered, then closed his eyes and started concentrating.

***

The sun had just left Tobio's cell an inky black when footsteps dragged him out of his reverie. "Kageyama," a deep voice that didn't belong to Iwaizumi said. Tobio carefully hid the ring and apple back into this cloak, hoping the guard had been far enough away that he had not noticed them. "Your trial will start in a few moments. Come."

Tobio was surprised when the guard just ushered him out the door without putting manacles on his wrists. Warily, he followed the guard through the dungeon, up the stairs, and to the throne room. Mina sat in the throne, dressed in a simple black mourning gown, black roses in her hair. Tobio was surprised to see Tooru's coffin standing off to the side of the dais, in plain view of the court. Takeru sat on his mother's left-hand side, pulling at the cuffs of his shirt. Iwaizumi stood on Mina's right side. Three judges sat off to the opposite side of the dais of Tooru's coffin. Tobio only recognized Judge Irihata, but he was incredibly relieved the judges were present.

Tobio was ushered behind a desk just a few paces from the throne.

"Tobio Kageyama, we will be holding a trial to see whether or not you are innocent or guilty in the betrayal of this court and this kingdom and should be sentenced to death," Mina said.

Tobio looked at Iwaizumi, who stood impassively. This sounded very similar to the little details that Tooru chose to share, but at least Tobio's trial was constructed as a sham where Tooru's had been in the courtyard as he was coming back from a hunting trip.

This gave Tobio and Iwaizumi the perfect place to share their evidence.

One of the judges cleared his throat, and Tobio turned his attention to them. "The night you left three years ago, Tobio Kageyama, the king died and we found the crown prince, may he rest in piece, guilty of murder. Where were you the night the king died?"

"In my room asleep," Tobio answered stiffly. "And then Tooru woke me up and told me to leave because there were people coming to kill me, for no apparent reason."

Mina smiled. "Your story matches Tooru's, then. Unfortunately, we have evidence that proves you and Tooru were plotting to kill the king."

"I have evidence that I did not," Tobio snapped. "And, on top of that, I have evidence that you killed your brother, knowing full well he did not deserve the fate." _And_ that you killed the king."

There were whispers behind Tobio, but he didn't turn around to look, just glared at Mina. She had set her jaw, her eyes blazing with fury. Iwaizumi pursed his lips. Takeru sat up straighter, his attention now fully on the proceedings.

"Well," Mina finally said. "If you would not mind showing the court what evidence you think you have, we can get this over with quickly and give you and my brother the sentences you deserve."

Tobio pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him, then dug the apple out of another pocket and did the same. Mina's eyes narrowed when she saw the apple. "Ha," she scoffed, "trinkets and old food are even worse evidence than I thought you would produce."

"Wait," Iwaizumi spoke, his voice steely. Mina glanced at him in surprise, but he just gestured to Tobio to continue.

Tobio took a deep breath. His hand hovered over the ring and he closed his eyes in concentration.

_"Your sister has gone mad,"_ a voice Tobio only vaguely recognized drifted across the room. It was most likely one of Tooru's night guards. A buzz swept across the room before settling into a still silence. _She will murder you all and take the throne for herself tonight."_

_"But...Mina can't hold the throne,"_ a much younger Tooru said, his voice uncertain. _"She's not...she wouldn't..."_

_"Are you going to stand here in uncertainty while she takes what is rightfully yours?"_

_"No sir,"_ Tooru said, and then footsteps echoed as if someone were running.

"This is madness!" Mina said, standing up to her full height. Tobio's concentration shattered, and he scowled up at Mina. "This only proves that Tobio and my brother both have conspired against the kingdom in the use of arcane magic...!"

"I think," said Irihata, "that we should allow the boy to continue with his evidence. We have always had a very loose understanding of what happened the night the king was murdered. Maybe it was because the plot had been covered up with the use of the same magic?"

Mina blinked slowly. When she didn't have an argument against continuing, Irihata gestured toward Tobio. Tobio nodded, turned around, and placed his hand above Tooru's ring again.

_"Tobio! Get up! Get up now! You need to leave!"_ The same panicked voice Tobio remembered from all those years ago echoed through the room. The memories came rushing back to him, Tooru pulling him out of bed and thrusting him toward the window.

_"Wha--?"_ a younger Tobio voice said.

_"Leave. Now. Unless you want to be slaughtered, then by all means, stay."_ There was a scrape as the window opened and thumping as Tobio crawled out the window, grateful for a first story bedroom.

_"Crown Prince! What are you doing out of bed?"_

_"What do you mean, what am I doing out of bed? I came to check in on my cousin when I heard the commotion outside. What are_ you _doing out of bed?"_

_"The king has been murdered."_

_"Wha...What?"_ Tooru's small, vulnerable voice echoed through the room. Tobio didn't like it, because Tooru always seemed so in control of everything, even when poisoning himself. 

_"Come with us, please, Your Highness."_

More footsteps. Tobio opened his eyes in real time to meet Iwaizumi's, who gestured to him to stop, so Tobio released his hold on the ring.

The silence in the room was so, so loud.

"And what does the apple have to say?" Irihata asked finally.

"I really do not find any of this necessary..." Mina interrupted, but Irihata held up his hand for silence.

Tobio glanced down at the apple. The apple had so much...magical history, it was hard to pick the right strands to read, but he figured at this point any of them would be damning for Mina.

Tobio took a deep breath and focused on the apple.

_"I knew you would fail me the first time, but that is okay. Feelings are nasty things to get rid of. Find my brother--I am sure it will not be difficult for you--and give this to him. That is all you need to do. You can do that much for your queen,"_ Mina's voice said. 

_"My..."_ Iwaizumi's past voice was puzzled. _"But Tooru..."_

_"My brother isn't fit to rule,"_ Mina snapped. _"As eldest, I should be queen. Deliver this apple to Tooru and clean up your mess. Everything would have been taken care of three years ago if he had just kept his curious nose out of everything..."_

Tobio pulled his hand away from the apple. The court was still silent, the rustling of clothing deafening whenever anyone moved.

"I think we have heard enough then. Guards, if you would."

Mina stood up, but before she could do anything two guards grabbed her arms. "You believe in faulty magic, magic that has destroyed our country, over your own queen?"

"A queen that should not be on the throne," Iwaizumi said from behind her. Mina whirled around to face him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe your father chose Tooru over you, not because he was the only son, but because you may have been messing in things you had no business being in?"

"You know nothing," Mina hissed.

"I grew up with you. We all did."

"And now you have that whelp to lead you. Good luck with that."

"You killed your own brother, your own father." Irihata shook his head. "You will meet a traitor's end, Mina."

Mina pursed her lips and held her head high. "We shall see who wins this battle. The Kageyama boy may have some magic but my brother is the only one who could dream of stopping me."

The guards ushered her out of the doors, leaving the court chittering with excitement. Tobio let out his breath, breathing easier than he had the whole day. 

Iwaizumi walked over to him. "Well done," he said, a proud smile on his face. Tobio gave a hesitant smile back. "I knew you could do it."

Tobio shrugged, averting his eyes. Iwaizumi gave a soft laugh. "You know," he said, leaning up against the table. "You could go back. You seem much happier there. We could use an ally in the forest."

Tobio blinked. Go back. So soon. Not even a day after he left.

"You don't have to be ashamed of wanting to leave," Iwaizumi said softly. "The only reason I've ever stayed here is for Tooru's sake. You looked so happy. And you have that shorty to get back to, so don't think you need to stay for our sake."

"You're...Why are you always so nice to me?"

Iwaizumi blinked. He looked surprised by the question. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

Tobio shrugged. Iwaizumi sighed. "You're only a few years younger than me, but I see a lot of myself in you. I think Tooru does too, which is why he feels a little...threatened."

"My cousin always has been a jealous person," Tobio muttered. "Speaking of my cousin, are you going to...you know."

They both looked over at the coffin where Tooru still lay dead. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, and Tobio just noticed that he appeared nervous. "Tooru's magic is flawless," Tobio said with a scowl. "He'll wake up when you kiss him."

Iwaizumi's cheeks turned pink. Tobio waited, but Iwaizumi was still standing there as if mesmerized by the glass coffin. "Go on," Tobio said, nudging Iwaizumi with his elbow. Iwaizumi blinked, glanced over at Tobio for a brief moment, then walked over to the coffin.

The remaining courtiers in the room gradually silenced, all turning to where Iwaizumi had stopped in front of the coffin. Tobio would have hated all the attention, but Iwaizumi hardly seemed to notice. He reached down and cupped a hand on Tooru's neck, running his thumb over his skin. The moment seemed so intimate, Tobio almost looked away, but he was too invested in seeing whether or not Tooru's spell would work.

He really didn't want to be king.

Iwaizumi bent down and brushed his lips lightly against Tooru's. He whispered something to Tooru before standing up fully. He left his hand on Tooru's neck. Tobio watched Iwaizumi's thumb trace a slow line across Tooru's jawbone before falling away.

One of the women next to Tobio sniffled, wiping away some tears. "It's so tragic," she whispered loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Tobio scowled at her before turning back to the coffin. Iwaizumi had pressed his lips together and was turning away when suddenly Tooru's eyes flew open. He let out a small cough, then took a gasp of air. Tobio watched his hand fumbling for Iwaizumi's, grasping tightly once he found it.

The noise around them was crescendoed to a roar. Someone started a cheer that was quickly echoed. Takeru jumped out of his chair and ran toward them. Iwaizumi helped Tooru sit up. He smiled tiredly at the court and waved at them. If Tobio hadn't noticed before he did now--Tooru was well loved by his people.

Tobio turned away and slipped out the door. He knew exactly where he was going.

***

This time, Tobio wasn't running through the forest, but he wanted to be. Every step he took away from the castle seemed to refreshing. He almost found himself skipping. 

It was well past midnight by the time he arrived at the door to Suga and Daichi's house. He took a deep breath before pressing on the knot.

The door swung open silently. He made his way inside as quietly as possible, making sure not to slam the door or kick over any of the chairs that may be sitting in the room.

The door to Daichi and Suga's room opened. Tobio froze as Suga stepped out, a small flame cupped in the palm of his hand. "Ah, I thought you might be back tonight. If not tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

Tobio stared at him, still unnerved at the way Suga could predict with eerie accuracy what Tobio was going to do. "Someone's waiting in your room. Don't be too loud, you two."

Tobio nodded. Suga smiled and said goodnight before slipping back into his bedroom, leaving the room black again. Tobio let his eyes adjust to the dark before walking slowly up the stairs.

He cracked the door to his room open. The soft flickering of a candle lit the interior. Tobio peeked his head in, bracing himself for some sort of exclamation, but all he got was silence. He frowned, then looked around the room. 

He found Hinata half on his bed, as if he had fallen asleep sitting up. Tobio smiled softly, watching the rise and fall of Hinata's chest, smirked at the drool coming out of his mouth. Tobio dropped his stuff onto the floor next to the bed, slipped off his shoes, and adjusted Hinata into a more comfortable position. He stirred, mumbling in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Tobio blew out the candle and slipped into bed, curling himself against Hinata.

He was just about asleep when Hinata shifted, peering behind him. "You came back," he murmured, a soft sleepy smile on his face. "That didn't take long. Figured you couldn't live without me?"

Without thinking, Tobio leaned up and kissed Hinata. "Tomorrow, we can talk about exploring the world together." He felt Hinata's smile widen, then Hinata broke away and turned around so they were lying face to face. "Welcome home," he whispered.

Yes, Tobio thought. This was definitely home.

**Author's Note:**

> There was...way more fishing than I ever expected in this fic. _Thank you, plot device._
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
